


Bright as the Sun

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Erotic Poetry, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Nudity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim remembers the day, Spock and him were bonded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright as the Sun

Art by Angelus2hot

I rise from my slumber, bright as the sun, as I remember the day.

You and I were bonded on Vulcan last year, during the hot, dry season of May.

We before family and friends, pledging our love and devotion.

I, trying very hard to hold back the tears of joy and emotion.

Returning to bed, I watch you sleep so peacefully.

Naked, you are, so beautiful to me.

I trace heart shaped patterns along your back and spine.

Smiling to myself, thinking how lucky that you are mine.

I lay next to you and whisper words that I know you feel.

For our life together has been nothing but surreal.

I love you my husband, for you will be always the one.

My t'hy'la who shines bright, like the sun.

 

 

 

 


End file.
